


Wake up call

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gives Jack a special wake up call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun.

Ianto woke to the warmth of Jack's body spooned against his. Jack's chest was against his back, his arms around his waist , and his hard cock pressed against the curve of his ass. Ianto grinned as he realized Jack wasn't the only one with a hard on.  He reached behind his back and gently pushed at Jack's chest until he let go of Ianto and round onto his back with a soft grunt. Ianto reached for the tube of lubricant on the bed side table and began to quickly prepare himself. He was still pretty loose from the activities of the night before, so it didn't take long.  He grabbed Jack's cock and gave it several slow strokes, watching Jack's face as he did. Jack moved his head from side to side, but didn't wake up. Ianto moved so he was straddling Jack's hips. He lined Jack's cock up with his ass hole and lowered himself, letting it slowly slide in. He held still for several minutes, just enjoying the feel of Jack inside of him, then began to move, slowly up, then slowly back down, savoring the feel of Jack's cock filling him.

Jack woke up to his perfect idea of heaven, the image of Ianto with his head thrown back, lips slightly parted, a look of pure bliss on his face as he ran one hand across his chest to roll a nipple between his fingers and pulled on his cock with the other as he rode Jack's cock, sliding his tight, hot ass up and down with torturing slowness.  Jack realized Ianto didn't know he was awake and took the opportunity to watch his lover lost in his pleasure.

"Jack." he gasped, when Jack's cock brushed his prostate.

Jack grabbed his hips and thrust his own up, pulling Ianto down to meet him.  Ianto's eyes flew open to meet Jack's as he leaned forward to grab the headboard with one hand. He quickened his movements, rapidly raising and slamming back down to meet Jack's thrusts.  Soft grunts and the sound of sweaty skin on skin filled the room as they pushed each other to the edge. Jack grabbed the back of Ianto's head and pulled him down to sloppily kiss him, running his tongue over his lips, before pushing past them to explore every nook and cranny of his mouth. Ianto went still, moaning against Jack's mouth as his cum shot all over his fist and Jack's belly. Jack felt Ianto's ass tight around his cock, squeezing his own orgasm out of him. Jack groaned as his cock jerked his cum filling Ianto. Ianto grunted as he let Jack's cock slid out of him, already missing the connection, and flopped down beside him.

"That was a great wake up call." Jack said, nuzzling his neck, " I'd like to put in a request for one every morning."

"That's an exclusive service," Ianto said, "to ensure continued service, one should generously tip one's service provider"

"Oh, I can be very generous." Jack purred as he began to trail kisses down Ianto's body.

Ianto felt his cock stir as warm sensations spread through his body and he had a strong feeling they were going to be late for work again.


End file.
